


Temperature

by Deadspacebabe



Series: Deadspace 30 day pompt collection! [1]
Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: 30 Day NSFW Challenge, Burns, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Hair-pulling, Julian Devorak's Route, Reader-Insert, Riding, Sex, Smut, Temperature Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 09:34:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29205198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deadspacebabe/pseuds/Deadspacebabe
Summary: Based off the paid option in the tower with Julian
Relationships: Apprentice/Julian Devorak, Julian Devorak/Reader, Julian Devorak/You
Series: Deadspace 30 day pompt collection! [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2144247
Kudos: 63





	Temperature

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first kinktober writing but on here I'm just going to make it a 30 day prompt list since I suck at daily challenges. None of them will have multiple parts so you don't have to worry about cliffhangers. 
> 
> I know its stressful waiting for authors to finish a story then they leave you hangin for 3 years so you don't have to worry about that here.
> 
> I hope you enjoy.

It’s late one night and the two of you are simply lounging around half naked in each other’s company enjoying the fall air. The weathers finally gotten cold enough to lay on each other comfortably through the night. The breeze drifting through all the windows and through your hair as you read. You’re laid out on your back with Julian on top of you on his stomach, head on your chest. Next to you is a soft glowing orb radiating warmth to help you read. 

You notice he’s been staring at it for a while. “Do you like it? You’ve seen it before.”

He sighs, “I was just thinking about the heat coming from it.”

“What about it?” You ask, “is it too hot?”

He breathes out a small laugh at you, “no, nothing like that dear I’m simply thinking of all the ways you can use your magic.” He turns his head to look up at you. “You know, like in the tower” he wiggles his eyebrows at you. 

“Good gods Julian are you ever not horny”, you laugh ruffling his hair. 

“Ughhhh but how can I stay still with such a vision around all the time?!?” He says while rolling about like a child throwing a tantrum. You laugh at him and act like you’re ignoring him so he simply lays his head back down on your chest and pouts. You let your hand stoke up and down his shoulders for a few minutes to distract him then turn them ice cold which makes him jump about a foot in the air. 

“Ah you sly dog” he whispers, wiggling his eyebrows at you yet again. You roll yours eyes at him,

“Since you asked how about you lay back and enjoy yourself” you say running scalding fingers down the side of his cheek which makes him wince and squirm. You toss your books to the side and push at his shoulder lightly, gesturing for him to roll over, which he does, squirming desperately already. You giggle at him a little before climbing on top and straddling his waist. He’s turned such a bright red you wonder if it’s from the burn on his cheek or if he’s just this worked up already. 

“Which would you like first?” You ask looking deep into his grey eyes. He’s struggling to keep eye contact, looking quite embarrassed. 

“Surprise me love. I’m sure whatever you choose will be absolutely delicious” he says, feigning confidence. You take the cue getting a bit excited yourself running two very hot hands down his chest. He pushes upwards a bit like he’s trying to get away from it but also trying to push it down his body faster which makes you slow even more. He’s panting already. You watch the red marks on his chest fade and the mark on his throat glow. You reach up to kiss it with ice cold lips. He sucks air in hard through his teeth “damn”, you feel his excitement between your legs. 

“Hmh well that was fast wasn’t it?” You giggle at him and he can barely manage out a whine already. In response you send heat to your thighs. He bucks up hard. 

“Sorry love” he whispers between pants, his pupils already blown wide. You shush him rubbing circles at his ribs with ice cold fingers not letting up on the heat in your thighs. 

“Talk to me Jules. Do you like it or do you want something different?”

“Ah! Ugh no it’s” he pants he can’t seem to finish his sentence well, “it’s perfect” he grinds up into you, desperate whines getting louder. “The heat is making me feel like, like I’m going to cum. It’s so hot it’s-“ before he can finish you switch the temperature of your thighs to ice in a second causing him to gasp and shoot up. It honestly is making you a bit nervous at how intense his reactions are. 

“Was that too much? You have to tell me, I’ll stop if you need me too” you say concern clearly coating your voice. 

He grabs your face trying so hard to look at you while wincing. “Do it again” he pants. The arousal in his voice lights you on fire. You dive at his mouth, raising the heat in your thighs and grinding down. He hisses into your mouth. You pull at his hair guiding his head back and his mouth open plunging your tongue in making it cold. He moans as he kisses you deeper, seeming to like the chill of your mouth on his. You make your thighs switch to cold again abruptly releasing his mouth as he arches up gaping and moaning. You can feel his dick twitching beneath you. 

“Are you ready for a little more?” You ask softly running warm hands up and down his sides as you watch him desperately try to suck in air. 

“Yes please” he pants shakily, looking wrecked already. 

“As you wish” you say whispering into the skin at his neck. You trail cold kisses and licks down his body as you move your way down between his legs only to be met with a rather large wet spot on the top of his underwear. You look up at him but he seems to be too busying trying to breathe properly to notice you staring. “Cute” you whisper to yourself as you pull down his underwear. 

“Ah!” He shouts loud enough to startle you as his dick hit the air, the breeze causing it to jump and twitch. 

You snicker at him, “you’re really enjoying this aren't you love? Maybe we should have been doing this from the start?” All he can manage is some very aggressive nodding as he squirms and fists the sheets trying desperately to grab onto something. 

You start again, rubbing cold circles into the dip of his hip bones. You blow cold air softly watching his dick bounce and twitch dripping and swollen. You giggle then move forwards pressing your tongue to the base and dragging it up making it hotter and hotter as you reach the top only to flick his swollen head with the tip of an ice cold tongue. 

“Fuck (y/n)!!!” He yells thrusting upwards shooting cum up and across his chest. You grab his cock with hot hands rubbing him as he rides the orgasm through looking absolutely distressed. He’s still bucking upwards while shoving his hands repeatedly through his hair as if it could help him steady himself. You let go laying your head on his hip watching him struggle to breath gently tracing invisible patterns on his coated stomach. 

“How do you feel?” You ask after a minute of just breathing. 

“Euphoric” he says through breaths. “Where did you learn that anyways?” 

You laugh at him, “really I just use it to keep my tea warm but I think I like this use much more” 

“Ya” he sighs out shakily

“Do you want to keep going?” You ask bringing your head up to kiss his still hard dick with ice cold lips knowing he’s going to say yes. 

“Of course” he says smiling, his breath picking up again as he tries to prop himself up on his elbows to watch you tease him. 

“Ok but not I’m going easy on you” you tease crawling up his body to give him a lazy kiss. 

“Do your worse” he whispers into your mouth sitting up all the way to grab onto your lip with his teeth. You smile at him diving in and deepening the kiss, one hand in his hair and one hand moving your underwear out of the way then to guide him to you. You’re absolutely drenched just from listening to him fall apart. He’s just so intoxicating. He lights you on fire and you can’t get enough. Even though you feel as desperate as he looks all you can think about as you sink down on him is how much you love him unconditionally. You gasp into his mouth and tell him just that. 

“I love you I love you I love you I love you” it's all you can think to say as you bounce on top of him, your lips still so close you can feel his breath grazing them. 

“I love you more than life itself”, he says breathlessly kissing you deep and desperate. You moan into his mouth shoving cold hands up his scalp pulling at his hair and quickly raising the heat in your pussy. He grips your hips hard and tries to thrust in time with you. The heat is obviously getting to him. He can’t keep the kiss anymore instead focusing on trying to breathe. He throws his head back and lets out a raspy groan. “So hot. Too hot. I can’t-I can't” 

“You can” you get cold slamming your pelvis harder into his sending shock waves up your body the air vibrating with magic. He falls forward, head on your shoulder, hands on your hips. You stop bouncing for a second and let the cold drop even further feeling him twitch inside of you and the grip on your waist grow tighter. You hear and pop and both of your heads snap up and you jump a little. You look down to realize with the energy in the room Julian has managed to summon his own magic leaving large puffy red hand prints on both of your sides. 

“Did- did I???? Did I burn you?” He tried to separate himself from you panicking but you pull him in to hug him. 

“Do it again.” You say into his shoulder. 

“But but I hurt you, you can’t heal like me. I don’t want to hurt you” he’s freaking out now 

You grab the sides of his face hard and force him to look at you, “Ilya, I like it. You know you can take the marks away later and even if you couldn’t I’m a magician. I have healing spells. But I like it. So for me, focus on it and do it again” 

“Are you positive? I don’t know if I can do it again” he says, still seeming a bit nervous. 

“I am and even if you can’t do it again on purpose I’ll just have to get you wound up again, that’s all” you say winking at him as you start to move again. He hisses at you, still sensitive. The heat starts to rise again. He looks you in the eyes determined. This time he leans his chest against you grabbing you by the ass spreading you as you still bounce on top of him. He can feel the heat radiating into his palms and he focuses on it while trying to breathe properly at the same time. You start to feel the heat from his palms squeezing your ass and it’s getting hotter and hotter. “Yes!” You yell bouncing harder

“I can’t do cold yet but I hope this is good enough” he says hopefully

“It’s amazing!” You pant. You’re starting to lose your composure, the heat in his large hands, how he’s trying so hard for you, how he feels inside of you as the heat is still rising. It’s all lighting you on fire. Your ears are starting to ring and your hips start stuttering. He’s trying to help you keep the rhythm. His hands spark and pop. He runs them up and down your sides. Your cold hands doing the same to his back. The heat is becoming overwhelming, you don’t know what to do with yourself. You feel like all you can do is shake and rithe. Even though most of it is heat you’re creating you're no longer able to move your hips properly being so close to the edge and so so hot it feels like it’s eating you alive. 

“Lean back” is all he says as you feel your body hitting the sheets. He starts pounding into you. You’re not sure how he has so much stamina but you’re thankful. You use all the energy you can to drop the temp once more causing him to push so hard you fly up a few inches and he has to clench his teeth hard just to not cum on the spot. “Damn!” 

“Kiss me now” you say and he complies eagerly. His mouth is on fire this time. He’s getting used to it. He starts to move again. You both raise the heat between your hips so high you’re pretty sure your bodies are producing steam. He puts a hot hand on your breast, you arch hard into the air. Both of you move faster. It’s so overwhelming you can’t think. You drag your nails down his back just needing something to grip and he thrusts hard, cumming loudly. The heat in his hands quite literally burn marks in your skin causing you to scream and raise the heat in your core higher than you thought you could making him jerk into you once again sending you over the edge pulling desperately at his hair as if he were going to disappear. 

You sit there for a long while steaming and panting and shaking not sure if you could even hear anymore. A cool night turned hot and sticky handprints all over each other, sheets soaked. It took a long while for either of you to move as the magic drained all the energy you might have had left. 

When you finally got up you immediately collapsed to the floor leaning up against the bed, your limbs absolutely shaking. Julian rolled, hanging his head over the side of the bed just to laugh at you. “Oh shut up, are you going to help me or just laugh?”

“Trust me dear I would but I’m positive I can’t even sit up” he says barely able to lift his arms to stroke your hair as you sit on the cool floor trying to work up the energy just to get up again. 

“God’s we’re going to be sore for weeks” you sigh.


End file.
